


Love between neon lights and flashes

by laylaland (wileret)



Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/laylaland
Summary: Preciosa. Perfecta. Dueña de las sombras y las luces.





	

El flash remoto de la cámara ilumina la oscura sala por un segundo. Un pitido, dos pitidos, otro flash. Se enciende y se apaga con la rapidez de una luz de discoteca, rebota en los reflectores y deja a la vista del fotógrafo la figura de la modelo que reta al aparato a capturar su alma.

Preciosa. Perfecta. Dueña de las sombras y las luces, dirige al objetivo una mirada penetrante, otras veces pura como el agua de un arroyo, a veces turbulenta como las aguas bravas de un océano perdido.

Él no puede más que intentar capturar ese segundo de vida, esa expresión que pasa rápida, esa sonrisa que hace brillar la sala más que la luz del flash.

Más, menos exposición. Un ajuste rápido de balance de blancos. Los finos dedos del fotógrafo navegan por los menús de manera intuitiva, cambiando opciones y dándole al disparador.

-Siempre te pones tan serio cuando me fotografías.

-Y tú siempre eres tan inquieta, Krystal.

-Y te encanta -la chica curva los labios rojo intenso en una sonrisa.

Alza los brazos y los estira junto al torso, las piernas, adopta posición de bailarina. La música suena de fondo y ella da dos, tres, vueltas, muñeca rusa en una caja de música de tamaño natural. Sus labios se curvan un poco más, cierra los ojos, baila. Cuatro, cinco, seis vueltas. La falda de gasa vuela, revela piernas delgadas adornadas con medias de rejilla, cae de nuevo sobre la piel al parar.

  
Guiña un ojo delineado de negro, sonríe, se lleva un dedo a los labios para clamar silencio. La música sigue sonando, la cámara pita y pita capturando segundos efímeros.

Movimiento, emoción. No hay cabida para las poses inertes, rostros inexpresivos y posiciones de manual. No. En esa sesión se respira dinamismo, vida, un torbellino de emociones entremezcladas que salen a la luz con cada movimiento de la chica que se transforma en cada ángulo.

Fiera. Dulce. La cámara la capta.

Habrá decenas, cientos de fotografías movidas. Las más enigmáticas. Blanco y negro potenciado por el flash. Colores de neón saturados. Rojo carmín. Verde limón. Estelas de movimientos de brazos y piernas. Grano en la foto, distorsión. Desperfectos para la mayoría de los profesionales de ese campo. La belleza de su trabajo para él.

El fotógrafo desvía la mirada de la pantalla de la cámara. Los focos del techo se encienden. Suena la alarma de fin de sesión. El equipo aplaude y los ayudantes se retiran para atacar la mesa de catering que la empresa ha dejado a disposición.

Yixing desmonta la cámara del trípode y pulsa el botón de previsualización. Krystal se estira y se acerca de puntillas hasta él.

-No sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre me captas de manera especial.

-Es que eres especial -murmura Yixing bajando la cámara. La mira a los ojos y ladea la cabeza.

_Una pequeña diosa en forma humana_ , quiere decirle, pero ya le ha dicho un cumplido y Krystal le ofrece una de esas sonrisas tan preciosas que tiene. La tímida, tan diferente a las que muestra confiada a la cámara. No, Krystal, no. Soojung.

-Eres tan dulce que me va a salir diabetes -se burla ella mordiéndose el labio y desviando la mirada.

Yixing no se pierde el rubor que tiñe las mejillas de la chica a pesar de las capas de maquillaje que le han puesto las estilistas, y que alejan visualmente a la chica que tanto ha llamado su atención desde que posó los ojos en aquella primera sesión de fotos, meses atrás. Esa chica que, sin el maquillaje recargado, brilla por sí misma como una princesa.

Con la sesión terminada, Yixing se da por satisfecho con el resultado preliminar y empieza a recoger. Mete la cámara en la mochila mientras Soojung se pone de puntillas, se estira y bosteza. Una estilista se acerca a ella y le ofrece toallitas para quitarse el sudor que le cubre la piel.

-¿Podemos ir después a algún lugar interesante? -pregunta.

Yixing pasa a desmontar el trípode y levanta una ceja intrigado.

-¿Me estás proponiendo una cita?

-Te estoy proponiendo no tener que sufrir otra sesión de fotos.

-Vaya, por un momento pensé que querías que te llevara a algún sitio insólito donde estar solos -replica dedicándole una sonrisa burlona y un guiño.

Las mejillas de Soojung vuelven a adoptar un precioso rubor. La estilista tose y Yixing amplía un poco más la sonrisa.

La melodía de un móvil se deja sonar cerca. Un tono inconfundible.

-La jefa te llama.

Soojung se aparta de la estilista y se acerca al móvil que le reclama con pasos gráciles.

-Dime, Jess -responde adoptando un tono de voz más casual y familiar-. Ajá. Sí. No, no.

El fotógrafo termina de recoger y se cuelga la pesada mochila al hombro. Se acerca un momento al equipo y les agradece el buen trabajo de la tarde prometiéndoles que les tratará cuando hayan terminado con la sesiones de esa línea de ropa. Esa no ha sido la única sesión ni la última. Blanc & Encare quiere romper las tendencias de la próxima temporada tras ir tan bien la pasarela anual.

Vuelve junto a Soojung y la mira intrigado.

-¿Qué quería tu hermana?

-Está tan horriblemente preocupada con la sesiones. -Suelta un suspiro y se lleva una mano a la cabeza. -Kris ya le puede ir desestresando o me volveré loca.

-Seguramente encuentren muy confortable la cama del hotel en algún momento y la haga olvidarse de todos sus problemas.

Soojung le golpe en el hombro con el móvil. Siempre tan agresiva.

-¡No pienses esas cosas de mi hermana!

Yixing suelta una pequeña carcajada y la invita a salir del edificio tras cambiarse de atuendo y dejar el maquillaje atrás. Caminan juntos y quiere cogerle de la mano, pero prefiere evitar las miradas y los cuchicheos del equipo. A veces hay que dejar separados el mundo profesional y el personal. Sin embargo, nota como los dedos pequeños de Soojung rozan los suyos al salir por la puerta y eso hace que anhele más el contacto.

En el ascensor separa los labios y la besa. Suave, lento. La deja suspirando y eso le hace sonreír satisfecho.

-Mas te vale querer raptarme esta noche -murmura la joven.

-Tenía planeado comer solo en un restaurante precioso a la luz de una vela, pero si quieres, puedes hacerme compañía.

La vuelve a besar y roza con los dedos su fina nuca, el cuello, la línea de una clavícula.

-Te odio.

-¿Estás segura? -pregunta mirándola a los ojos.

-Bastante.

-Entonces mejor que cene solo.

El ascensor hace _clinc_ y abre la puertas.

Soojung se aparta de él y sale primero sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Espérame con tu mejor traje en una hora -murmura y, sin despedirse si quiera, se aleja y sale del edificio.

Yixing se ajusta la mochila en el hombro, sale al frío exterior, mira al cielo sin estrellas y sonríe un poco enamorado.

 

*

 

Soojung parece querer matarle con la mirada cuando, hora y media más tarde, ella baja y se encuentra con él.

-Me dijiste un restaurante precioso -masculla con una mirada que haría temblar a cualquiera, pero no a Yixing, que la mira travieso y al mismo tiempo admira lo hermosa que está.

Lleva un vestido de pieza única que deja a la vista unos hombros redondeados bajo una chaqueta fina, piel nívea y escote justo, y que baja hasta el suelo ocultando sus piernas largas. Cuando llega a su altura, casi no tiene que bajar la cabeza para ver esos ojos que le atrapan el alma. Unos tacones rojos se dejan ver bajo el vuelo del vestido.

Él, mientras tanto, ha escogido un atuendo de lo más casual, lejos de la incomodidad de un traje y pajarita. El lugar al que la lleva no requiere de esas formalidades que tan poco le agradan.

-Y a un lugar precioso te llevaré -le promete ofreciéndole un brazo al que ella se engancha frunciendo los labios.

Yixing pide un taxi y le da una dirección al conductor, que asiente y aprieta el acelerador dejando atrás la zona de Almiralty, cruzando Lung Wo Road y atravensando toda la zona del International Finance Centre.

Edficios y luces de neón pasan con velocidad al otro lado de la ventanilla del coche. Gente y coches. La decoración navideña en escaparates, autobuses de dos plantas y cada centímetro de esa enorme y glamurosa ciudad.

En algún punto entre los Mid-Levels y Blake Garden, los dedos de Soojung se entrelazan con los de él.

Cuando el taxi se para, ella le dirige una mirada y abandonan la calidez del coche. Fuera, el frío de la noche le golpea el rostro y le hace temblar por un momento. Soojung se cubre como puede con la chaqueta que ha elegido con una muestra de fastidio en el rostro. Yixing se acerca y la abraza por detrás frotándole los brazos.

-No seas tan quejica -le dice al oído mientras el taxi se aleja y los deja rodeados de sonidos y colores, olores que le traen recuerdos y le trasladan a un pasado que parece cercano de repente.

Soojung no dice nada. Su rostro adopta esa expresión tan seria que le hace parecer ser fría con el hielo, como la primera vez que la vio cuando se la presentó Kris.

Yixing simplemente le coge de la mano y la invita a que le siga por la calle concurrida donde los niños corretean y los mayores hablan a voces entre ellos sentados en mesas bajo la protección de decenas de tenderetes callejeros. A pesar de la fría noche, se refugian en el calor de los cuencos calientes y las botellas de licor mientras sueltan carcajadas o simplemente conversan sobre banalidades y los hados del destino.

-¿Recuerdas que un día me preguntaste dónde crecí? -le pregunta cuando divisa cierto cartel al fondo de la calle.

Soojung se levanta un poco el vestido y esquiva un charco antes de dirigirle una rápida mirada.

-Recuerdo que me dijiste que era una pija por el lugar donde yo lo hice -responde. Su tacón falla y Yixing la sujeta de la cintura-. Odio este suelo.

-¿Quieres que te lleve en la espalda?

-No, gracias -niega separándose de él. Sin embargo, se mantiene agarrada a su brazo cuando continúan caminando.

-Como quieras -dice Yixing con una sonrisa. Dulce y testaruda Soojung-. Y Gangnam es un barrio muy pijo -añade.

-No hagas que te pise con los tacones sin querer.

-Es lo último que desearía.

Avanzan un poco más y Yixing se para al llegar a su destino.

-Hemos llegado.

Los ojos de Soojung miran hacia la puerta. El local está un poco apartado de los demás, y la oscuridad se presenta cercana al terminar la calle a unos pocos metros.

-¿Estás seguro de que no nos raptarán ahí dentro?

-Cabe la posibilidad.

-Me doy la vuelta ahora mismo -dice separándose y cogiéndose otra vez el bajo del vestido-. Frío y ahora esto. No sé porqué me gustas, Zhang Yixing. Eres de lo peor.

-No, no, espera -ríe Yixing cogiéndola del brazo-. Tranquila, te prometo que saldrás viva y podrás seguir torturando a tus asistentes.

Soojung gira el rostro hacia él sin abandonar su expresión de princesa de hielo.

-Yo no torturo a mis asistentes.

-Pero sí a tu fotógrafo -puntualiza.

-Mi fotógrafo es el que me tortura trayéndome a sitios como este -corrige.

-Deja de ser tan pija y entra conmigo -le pide bajando el brazo y cogiéndola nuevamente de la mano ahora fría al tacto-. Prometo que no te arrepentirás, que saldrás viva y que me besarás el resto de la noche por ser tu príncipe salvador.

-Más te vale o no volverás a besarme nunca, príncipe torturador.

Yixing se aguanta la risa como puede y abre la puerta del establecimiento.

El interior es cálido y agradable. Un local pequeño con muebles de madera y paredes decoradas de cientos de fotografías de todos los tamaños. Soojung y él se quitan los zapatos al entrar, tacones rojos acompañando a unas lonas en el recibidor, y miran a su alrededor.

Hay unos pocos clientes en el local, mientras que en la barra principal, una señora cocina de espaldas a los presentes. Yixing cierra los ojos por un momento e inhala el olor que flota en el aire.

Al abrirlos de nuevo, observa a Soojoung que mira a su alrededor con expresión de curiosidad en los ojos. Se suelta del brazo y se acerca a una de las paredes. Con un dedo roza el cristal de una de las fotografías. En ella, un niño pequeño sonríe al espectador. En sus mejillas se dibujan dos hoyuelos.

-Eres tú -dice con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pasa el dedo por la figura del niño posando en una playa y desvía la mirada a otra fotografía-. ¡Y éste también!

Yixing se pone a su lado y mira el paisaje de fotografías. Una infancia dejada atrás hace tiempo, un niño que creció con el cariño de una madre y una cámara de fotos bajo el brazo. Un niño que sonríe en todas las fotos.

-Pero mira que mono sales aquí. Si Jessica viera esta foto... -Saca el móvil y lo enfoca hacia la fotografía con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

-Protege mi privacidad -le sonríe apartando el aparato.

Soojung le pone morros.

-Pero si está a la vista de todos. No vale.

-¿No eras la que insinuó que daba miedo entrar?

-No di...

-¡XingXing! -grita de repente alguien.

Yixing se gira y su sonrisa se vuelve más pronunciada al ver a la señora que ha abandonado el fogón y se acerca a él con un rostro que ha echado de menos los últimos meses.

-Ma -dice acercándose y abrazando a la mujer.

-Pero qué guapo estás, ¡mírate! Oh, pero te veo muy delgado, deja que Ma te de algo de comer para que rellenes mejor esos pantalones que no sé ni cómo te dejan respirar.

-Ma -ríe Yixing.

Nota como alguien le tira de la chaqueta y se pone de repente un poco nervioso.

-Ma, tengo a alguien que presentarte.

La mujer, que ya se ha girado rumbo al fogón, se para y se da media vuelta.

Yixing se gira hacia Soojung que parece querer mimetizarse con la pared y la coge de la mano para arrastrarla al campo de visión de la mujer.

-No, no, no... ¡Zhang! -masculla Soojung levantando la otra mano para taparse la cara.

-No te va a morder -le aparta la mano y le da un suave apretón a la otra-. Confía en mí.

Se miran directamente a los ojos durante un par de segundos y al final asiente.

No tiene porqué tener miedo. Aunque tenga que enfrentarse al monstruo más peligroso del universo, protegerá a su princesa de todo mal.

Y su madre, bueno, no es el monstruo más peligroso del universo, si no todo lo contrario.

 

*

 

La risa de Soojung inunda el local, oculta detrás de una mano que la tapa mientras no deja de reír. Yixing también ríe y no puede evitar sentirse dichoso de felicidad, con el calor del hogar y los recuerdos pintados en las paredes.

Ya ha pasado la medianoche y en el local ahora quedan sólo ellos tres y las decenas de anécdotas que cuenta su madre, las miradas tiernas y tímidas de Sooyung, y el sonido de sus voces.

-Siempre ha sido un niño que ha sabido salirse con la suya. Ten mucho cuidado, jovencita. Es muy espabilado -sonríe la mujer con una pequeña carcajada.

-Ma, no digas eso de mí -sonríe Yixing un poco avergonzado.

-Oh, pero si es la pura verdad, señor Zhang -aclara Soojung con su sonrisa de dientes blancos, perfectos, que le ilumina el rostro y le llega a los ojos.

Todos ríen y a Yixing ya le duelen las mejillas pero no puede dejar de hacerlo. Soojung, bajo la mesa, le coge de la mano y le sonríe de manera preciosa.

Al cabo de un rato, su madre se excusa para recoger y la pareja insiste en que lo harán ellos, dejando que descanse en la parte de arriba del restaurante.

-Te voy a matar, Zhang Yixing.

-Creo que mi madre quiere raptarte primero -sonríe recogiendo los boles de madera.

-Siempre puedo matarte primero, aunque no quiero que me odie tan rápido por dejarle sin hijo -replica la chica con un mohín en los labios.

-Y menos sin un hijo como yo.

-No te subas a las nubes, Zhang -se burla.

Yixing termina de recoger y deja todo en remojo. Cuando se da media vuelta, Soojung está viendo una fotografía en particular.

Se acerca hasta ella y la rodea con los brazos. Cálida, tierna. Su suave pelo huele a flores de primavera.

-Te quise fotografiar desde la primera vez que te vi -comenta al darse cuenta de la fotografía que está viendo.

Es una de ella en un photoshoot no tomado por él. Un recorte de revista que enmarcó como un sueño a poder cumplir en un futuro.

El destino ha sido bueno con él.

-No me enamores, Zhang Yixing -dice Soojung, que se acomoda en los brazos de Yixing y apoya la cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué lo haría? -pregunta plantando un beso en la suave curva de una oreja.

Soojung le da un pisotón con un pie desnudo.

-Eres horriblemente dulce, mi príncipe torturador.

-¿Qué pasó con ser tu salvador? -Cierra los ojos y la abraza un poco más.

-Sería demasiado aburrido, Zhang -responde ella moviéndose entre sus brazos. -Prefiero...

Yixing abre los ojos ante su repentino silencio y se encuentra con los de ella, que le miran de una manera tan especial, llenos de sentimientos y calidez.

-¿Qué prefieres? -replica inclinándose hacia esos labios pintados de rojo carmín que separa con delicadeza.

-Prefiero que me tortures, Yixing -termina ella, cerrando los ojos y acortando toda distancia entre ambos.

Rodeado de fotografías y recuerdos, Yixing besa a su princesa, a su sueño hecho realidad. La acuna entre los brazos, la llena de suspiros y palabras susurradas al oído, de cariño y mil sentimientos. La adora como en cada fotografía capturada, como una divinidad del séptimo cielo.

Una diosa de la que, entre flashes y luces de neón, se ha enamorado.


End file.
